Baldur's Gate 3 5 : Awakening
by Sombre Destin
Summary: The travels of Jagen, a young halfelf warlock, and his friend Imoen, around the Sword Coast, version 3.5. R&R, please!
1. Prologue

I got the idea of this fanfic when I bought NWN2. I wanted to make a Baldur's Gate mod using the game editor, but I just didn't have enough time to invest in it. So I decided to put the project in stand-by and to begin this story so as not forgetting it. I hope it won't be too bad.  
Warning: I did a few alterations to some characters, some I thought were logical, ( like making Minsc a Fighter/Barbarian/Ranger, the only way to have a raging ranger in full plate), some because I thought they were fun, ( like making Imoen an aasimar instead of a human. Sorry to Imoen's fans everywhere!). It shouldn't really affect the story, but some people dislike this kinda stuff, so be warned.

Prologue:

His flowing tears blurring his sight, his legs heavy with exhaustion, Jagen was running in the night, fleeing the nightmare of death and terror behind him. He didn't where he was going and didn't care, as long as it was far from the monstrous figure who just murdered his father. His feet were sliding on the muddy ground, the low brancheswere slapping and clawing at his face and pulling at his hair, but still he ran, with the mad hope that perhaps if he could run away until the coming of the morning sun, then, everything would be alright once more, this night and its events gone, like every other nightmare before them.  
The armored man would not have existed, Gorion wouldn't be dead and he wouldn't have fled like a coward, leaving his stepfather dying to protect him.

On the road leading to the fortress of Candelkeep, the armored man pulled his sword free from the old mage's chest with a sickening wet sound. As he used the corpse's robe to clean the blade, the deceptivly delicate woman standing by his side spoke:

" The boy got away. Are we going to chase him? "

With eerie glowing golden eyes, the man gazed at his female companion. She was hurt. The old man's magic had been strong. Not enough to save himself, but sufficient to slay his ogres mercenaries and hold them here while the boy fled in the woods. He didn't understand why the old man did what he did. Certainly, realizng that his magic wasn't affecting his armore opponent, he could have used his magic to teleport himself to safety or something along this line. However, he had stayed, knowing it would mean his death, to buy a few moments for his fleeing ward. The old fool. In the end it didn't matter. The boy was doomed.

" No. It would take too much time and I have more important matters to attend. If the boy isn't killed by the beasts, the monsters or the or the bandits roaming the region, then the blade or magic of an assassin or bounty hunter should be enough. He is alone now. Like we all are in the end. " he answered.

The woman nodded, a sad look briefly crossing her beautiful features as he spoke of loneliness.  
When he left, she followed him, as she had always done and would continue to do as long as he allowed her and more.


	2. A cold morning

Chapter 1: A cold morning 

The sun was already high in the sky when Jagen awoke, roused by the strange sounds around him; the birds singing,the squirrels chirping,the wind blowing through the foliage. He felt cold, cold and wet. Why was he so cold? Looking at his surroundings, he started in surprise.  
He wasn't in his room. Dammit, he wasn't even in Candelkeep! So where was he and how did he end there? As he stood up to get a better look at his environment, he winced in pain. His arms and his face were scratched and his left shoulder hurt like hell.  
Looking at himself, he realized he was covered in mud, twigs and leaves entwined in his long dirty hair.

" What does all of this mean? " he wondered aloud.

He could feel his gut clenching with fear. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.  
The worst part, was that he was sure that somehow, he already knew what, but couldn't remember...

" Gorion? " he called.

Surely, his stepfather couldn't be very far. He never was.

" Gorion? Father? " he repeated, his voice pleading.

An irrational panic rose in his heart as a dark feeling crept in his mind.  
He had often wished that he could be truly alone sometime, without a monk or another watching him or even the benevolent if constant care of Gorion. It wasn't too much to ask for some privacy from time to time, right?  
Now, however, in this unknown, cold place, he would give everything for even the disapproving stare of the stern Ulraunt.

" Father? "

It was almost a whimper, now.  
Why did his shoulder hurt so much? Looking at it, he noticed the wound. It wasn't a pretty sight. It was a burned hole in his flesh, so deep, it must have reached the bone. Suddenly, he remembered the fiery projectile searing through the night and his shoulder, shortly before the woman who cast the spell was in turn hit by Gorion's magic.

The old man had unleashed a veritable storm of magic, attacking their four assailants with an impressing array of spells. Jagen could remember frequently looking back as he was running away, he remembered the ogres falling to the power of his stepfather. But the armored man completely ignored the old man's magic. He just drew his enormous sword while Gorion, realizing the futility of his casting did the same with his dagger. It hadn't even be a fight.  
A single blow, and the old man was impaled by the cruel sword of his enemy. A single blow, and his father was... dead.

" GORION! " screamed Jagen, as the memories flooded his mind and tore at his heart.

Sobbing, he fell to his knees. He had hoped so hard that it would just have been a bad dream. So hard.  
He stayed there, sobbing and kneeling in the dirt for what seemed an eternity,paralyzed by grief. However he didn't cry. He couldn't. He felt so cold, so cold inside. Maybe the tears as frozen as he felt his heart was.

It would have been much of an understatement to say that Imoen was worried. She's been searching for Jagen for hours, now,since she had been sure that the big armored man and his flunky were really gone. She watched last night, hidden in a bush, when Gorion and his half-elven ward had been ambushed by the armored fiend and his group. The pink haired aasimar had never been so afraid in her life, not even the time she snuck in old Ulraunt's room and stole his purse of spell components. She saw everything; Gorion's death, Jagen's flight. She had waited, crying, until the couple left, and at least one hour afterwards to be sure they weren't coming back. Then, she tried to follow Jagen's tracks, hoping to catch up with him before something nasty did.  
However, she was no ranger, and she quickly lost his trail.  
Now, she just tried to guess where she would have gone if she had been in his place. She doubted that he had tried to outsmart eventual pursuers in the state he should have been, so the more likely option was that he just ran forward, trying to get away from the murderers as quickly as possible.

A brief cry of pain, suddenly broke her thoughts. It was Jagen's voice! Quickly, she drew her short bow, notched an arrow, and ran in the direction she thought the scream came from.

She quickly found herself exiting the woods and back to the road, and quickly spotted Jagen running from a couple of angry-looking gibberlings. Without thinking, the young rogue shot the monster who seemed the closer to catch his prey. The gibberling dropped dead, an arrow sticking out of his neck. The second monster and Jagen noticed her at the same moment.

" Imoen? " asked the half-elf, disbelief and wonder written all over his face.

If the remaining gibberling hadn't been charging her, now, she would have exploded with laughter, so funny was his expression.  
Well she could always make fun of him later, she thought.  
And at this moment she realized that she wouldn't have the time to draw another arrow before the little monster reach her.

" Oh, crap! "

She dropped the bow and unsheathed her dagger, with shaking hands; the gibberling leapt at her.  
And was intercepted in mid air by a lethal beam of magical energy. What touched the ground at the end of the leap was a corpse.  
Imoen picked up her bow and grinned weakly at Jagen, still shaking from the fear and excitation of the battle. It was the first time she had killed anything, except perhaps the occasional insect. She didn't have a choice. They were going to hurt Jagen. She couldn't let them. In the stories, heroes kill monsters all the time, so, it wasn't a bad thing, was it? But if it wasn't a bad thing, why did she feel so bad about it?

" Imoen? Are you okay? Did it hurt you? " asked the half-elf worriedly.

The aasimar had a little hysterical giggle. He asked her if she was alright? Her? It was just plain hilarious. She wasn't the one bleeding after all.

" It's me who should worry about ya, Jay. I...I saw what happened to mister G yesterday. I'm so sorry... "

Instantly, the worried look on Jagen's face changed into a cold, emotionless mask.

" I'm okay, Im. I'm fine, really. After all, I'm alive. " he said bitterly.

Imoen didn't answer to the obvious lie, instead, she just hugged her friend. Jagen didn't move at first, then slowly, almost shyly at first then more and more tightly, he hugged her back.

" Imoen... You have to go back to Candelkeep. This man... He was after me. He will come back for me, or send people to kill me. I... don't want you to get hurt because of me. You're all I've left now. "

" I'm not going anywhere without ya! How are ya s'posed to survive if I'm not here to look out for ya? We've only been apart for a few hours, and look what state you're in already! Besides, I can't get back in the keep without a rare book or a lotsa money. Ya know that. "

" Yeah, I suppose you're right. Without you those things probably would have gotten me. " reluctantly agreed Jagen.

Then, he looked suspiciously at her.

" What are you doing here, anyway? Gorion didn't tell anyone about our departure. He didn't even tell me. How could you know? "  
Imoen grinned sheepishly. She had hoped he wouldn't think about those kinda details...

" Well, I, err...read a letter Mister G let on his desk. I knew you would be leaving well before you did, and I decided I would follow you two. I'm never going anywhere! So, I figured that if I followed you without you noticing until we were far enough, Gorion wouldn't send me back. I think... perhaps, the letter is still on his body. Perhaps, we should...Y'know..."

" ...Return there and take the letter. I... suppose we should. I can't just let him like that on the road anyway. Let's go. "

Jagen gently disentangled himself from Imoen, and took her hand. Together, they went back to Gorion's body and found the letter Imoen had seen earlier. They couldn't dig a tomb for him, so instead they build a cairn a few yards from the spot where Gorion had been killed. Imoen also found some gold pieces on the ogres bodies.

" So, where are we going now, big bro? " asked Imoen, once they were done.

She was exhausted. She hadn't slept in a long time, and the sun has already well begun the second half of his daily trip.  
She tried to put up a brave face, but she badly needed some rest, while Jagen's shoulder was in dire need of healing.

" Gorion...He said that if we should come to be separated, I should go to the Friendly Arm, to find two friends of him, Khalid and Jaheira. So, I suppose it will be our next destination. " declared the half-elf, gazing sadly at his stepfather cairn.

There was so much he would have wanted to say...

Imoen grinned at him, trying to cheer him up. Taking what she figured to be a heroic pose, she pointed to the east.

"C'mon, Jay! To the Friendly Arm, ho! "


	3. Friendly Arms

Chapter 2: Friendly arms

On the road leading to the Friendly Arm, two exhausted travelers stumbled in the cold night. The first one was a male, a black-haired half-elf of average height and weight, while his female companion, a young aasimar with pink hair was slightly smaller and slimmer.  
The two of them were tired and dirty, both bleeding from several wounds.

" Jay, I'm hungry. " moaned Imoen plaintively.  
" Yeah, me too, Im. The Friendly Arm shouldn't be far, you'll eat all you want soon enough. " answered Jagen tiredly.  
" Aww, but I'm hungry now! "  
" Perhaps, but we don't have food now, so you'll have to wait. "  
" If you hadn't thrown our rations to this pack of wolves, we'd still have food. "  
" If I hadn't thrown the rations, the wolves would have eaten us and our food. "

The rogue just stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
It's been several hours since Imoen and Jagen left Gorion's cairn. They had followed the Lion's way, alternately fighting or fleeing the gibberlings and wolves who for some reason seemed to find them appetizing. A wolf had viciously bitten the aasimar's leg, while Jagen now bore the marks of several gibberling's claws. Jagen had pointed that if they had accepted that the mage and the halfling they had encountered sooner came with us, they would have ad less trouble, but Imoen hadn't like the looks of them. The human mage was obviously insane, and the halfling had looked as if he couldn't decide wether kill them on the spot or wait until they slept.  
They continued to walk in silence for almost thirty second before Imoen spoke again:

"Jay, my feet hurt. "  
" Mine too, Im. " sighed the half-elf.  
" Are we there yet? "  
" No. "  
" And now? "  
" No. "  
" Now? "  
" Still no. "  
" Jay, I'm tired. Carry me. "  
" No. "  
" Why? "  
" Because I'm tired too. "  
" But I'm hurt! "  
" Me too. "  
" But I'm a just a frail little girl! "  
" If I had been the one saying that you'd have kicked my ass. " said Jagen with a smile.  
" Of course! "  
" That doesn't make any sense, y'know? "  
" Yes it does. When ya tell it, it's to keep me from doing something fun. When I say it it's to obtain something. "  
" You don't even deny it? "  
" Why? You already know that I' not frail, but ya'll still act as if I was, It's your 'big brother' instinct. "  
" Uh. I think we spend too much time together"  
" Aww, ya tell that now, but ya'd miss me if we didn't. "  
" Are you sure about that? " joked the half-elf.  
" Yep, pretty sure. " replied Imoen with a big grin.

They walked in silence for a few seconds again when Jagen suddenly exclaimed:

" I think I can see some sort of keep. It must be the Friendly Arm. " " I see it too. It's not far. " answered the rogue.

She grinned to Jagen.

" Race ya! " she yelled, darting toward the Friendly Arm.

A few minutes later, they were climbing the large stairs leading to the Inn, in better spirits that they had been, for what seemed an eternity. Of, course, Imoen had won the race. Who cared that she started running before Jagen did? Seriously, this guy always tried to argue about such details to explain why he lost. Some people just don't have any fair play.  
Now, the young rogue walked just behind her friend, trying to ignore the pain stabbing through her wounded leg, knowing that Jagen would worry for her if she showed how much it hurt. Perhaps the race hadn't been such a good idea after all. She'd done her best during their trip to keep the half-elf from thinking too much about their current situation, babbling about anything she could think of, or singing silly songs and trying to make him laugh. It had been harder than usual, but it was hardly a surprise. Absorbed by her musings she didn't notice that Jagen had stopped until she walked into him.  
What, now? She thought, looking for what had caused the half-elf to stop walking.  
A few stairs higher, stood a man in mage's robes, an engaging smile on the lips and a cold gleam in the eyes.  
Troubles, thought Imoen, instantly. It was dark and Jagen and her hadn't bee talking, so the man probably couldn't know she traveled with the half-elf. So, she walked around her friend, with a " Sorry sir! " and continued to climb the stairs.  
The mage looked briefly at her, seemed to dismiss her and reported his attention on Jagen, confirming Imoen's suspicions. At this point, she knew that her friend was now aware that there was something amiss. She more or less knew how he would react and how he would need her if things went bad.  
So, instead of entering the inn, the young rogue hid in the shadow, drew her bow and watched.

Jagen eyed the mage in front of him warily. He had obviously been waiting for him, and his dismissal of Imoen's presence indicated that he was interested in Jagen, no one else. He briefly wondered how Imoen had known, but he could always ask her later, if he was still alive, of course. Now, of course, the situation, was pretty clear. The man seemed to recognize him, but hadn't searched for someone else, so he wasn't one of Gorion's friends. It left only one option: the mage had to be an assassin like the two who tried to kill him back in Candelkeep. He could feel strangely calm, the cold feeling born in him when he awoke this morning and which Imoen's company almost made disapear crept back inside of him, gripping his heart as strongly as before, and bringing with it a passionless readiness.  
Jagen watched Imoen melting in the shadows higher on the stairs, and smiled; she was ready too. She probably knew what he was going to do. He knew that Gorion, Winthrop and some of the tutors were amazed of how they knew what the other thought without any word exchanged and sometimes even before the thought formed in the other's mind.  
Oblivious of the rogue behind him, the man began address Jagen, but the half-elf quickly interrupted him.

" I'm sorry my good man, but I don't have any money to spare. You will perhaps be luckier with someone else. " he said.

The mage stared at him disbelievingly, and blinked.

" I think you are mistaken my friend, I- "

" There's nothing to be ashamed of, you know? I could well be in your situation in a few days, believe me. Well, I'd search for work before I'd try to beg, but sometimes, work is hard to find... "

" I'm no beggar! " yelled the offended mage. " How dare you talk to me like that, little..."

" Did I make a mistake? I'm sorry, really! I'm not used to strangers accosting me in the night, and you don't look like a merchant or a courtesan..." smirked Jagen.

The half-elf noticed some guards, approaching, drawn by the shouting. Perfect. If the mage was an assassin, he would act now, before the guards arrived or he would wait until he was asleep, knowing that he had attracted attention on himself.  
The mage chose to attack.  
He began to chant, waving his hands in mystic patterns. The guards began to shout and to run toward the scene.  
Jagen felt the familiar rush of magic inside him as the eldritch energies began to accumulate. Before either of the two men could unleash his magic, an arrow fired from the shadows higher on the stairs, pierced the mage's shoulder, breaking his concentration, and making him howl in pain and surprise.

" Hey! Beggar! " called Jagen.

The mage tore his shocked gaze from his wound to look at Jagen. Horrified his found himself gazing at a hand engulfed in crackling magical energy.

" Goodbye. " whispered Jagen in a cold, cold voice that only him and the assassin heard.

The eldritch blast hit the mage square in the face, almost disintegrating his head. The corpse collapsed on its knees then fell on what was left of its face.  
It's been so easy, thought Jagen. In less than thirty seconds, he had killed a man. It wasn't the first man he killed, there' had been the two assassins back at Candelkeep, just one day before. But this was different. When he had killed the two men, he had felt afraid, angry and shocked. He had even felt guilty for killing them, even knowing that they would have killed him if they had been able to. This time he felt...nothing. He had just taken a life and he felt nothing. Only the same cold, alien feeling born when Gorion died. What was wrong with him?  
He didn't react when the guard arrived to know what just happened, letting Imoen answering their questions. The guards searched the corpse, found some sort of notice, read it, then shaking sadly their heads, gave it to Imoen.  
Jagen vaguely wondered why they looked at him with such pity, but absorbed in his thought, he didn't bother to ask them. Besides, he didn't want to be pitied. So, he stayed there, staring at nothing, until Imoen took his hand and drew him in the inn.

" Jay, what's wrong? " asked the aasimar, concern obvious in her voice.

" Uh? Oh! nothing! nothing, really. I was just...thinking " he answered, with what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile.

" Yeah? Then stop doing that, you'll hurt your brain. I'm so much better at it anyway! " she joked.

Jagen chuckled and followed her in the main room. The sight before him impressed him; he had never seen so many people at once! There were humans, halflings, gnomes, half-elves talking, drinking, singing... It was a little overwhelming.  
Jagen's eyes widened in sudden realization. Imoen had never seen so many people either. And to her, it meant that she had never had so many pockets to pick.  
When he shook himself from his thoughts, Imoen was already approaching a richly clothed human, her fingers twitching, an insanely happy look on her face. She probably thought that she was in a waking dream.  
Acting quickly, Jagen caught Imoen's wrist before she could reach her target and pulled her away.

" Imoen! Get a hold on yourself! If you're caught, we'll be kicked out before we can even find Gorion's friends! And I don't think we'll survive another night outdoors. "

Imoen looked at him as if he just took away the most marvelous gift that she had ever be given. Which was in a way exactly was he did. Jagen sighed. It was as if he just kicked a thousand hopeful kleptomaniac puppies at once.

" Sorry, Im. However it's really too dangerous. Perhaps another day, okay? "

The aasimar didn't answer, pouting, she crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

" Fine, you can sulk all you wish, I don't care! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, but obviously, I've been mistaken! "

The rogue ignored him.

" And don't think you'll frustrate me until I'll leave and let you unsupervised. You come with me. " smirked Jagen.

" Aww! "

" Still don't think we spend too much time together? " asked the half-elf with a lopsided grin.

" I think I begin to see your point. " answered his friend with mock-bitterness.  
Chatting and laughing, they chose a table in a corner and observed the room. A waitress pointed to a couple of half-elves sitting a few tables from them, when they asked about Khalid and Jaheira.  
The woman was looking straight at them.  
When the two young people stood and made their way toward the half-elves, the woman attracted the attention of her companion to the approaching youths.  
" Good evening, " began Jagen, " I'm Jagen and this is Imoen. May I have a word with you? "

" G-good to know you " the man greeted them warmly, " Something about you is f-familiar child." he said, a look of recognition on his face. " Your manner reminds me of a sage I know, b-by the name of Gorion. "

" It is almost a slight on him, but I see it too. " commented the woman.

" Hey! " protested Imoen.

" Jaheira! M-mind your m-m-manners! This must be the child that Gorion wrote of so often. " reprimanded Khalid with a reproachful look to his female companion.

" Yeah! What he said! " nodded Imoen.

Jaheira completely ignored the aasimar.

" We are old friends of your adopted father. He is not with you? I must assume the worst; he would not permit his only child to wander without his accompaniment. " she said, a note of concern in her voice.

" His only child? What am I? A pet? " mumbled Imoen.

" If...If he has passed, we share your loss. " added Khalid.

Jagen wanted to answer, but he felt as if something was caught in his throat so he just nodded. Imoen took his hand and briefly pressed his fingers.

Khalid and Jaheira exchanged a quick look at the scene.

" Gorion often said that he worried for your safety, even at the expense of his own. He also wished that Khalid and I would become your guardians, if he should ever meet an untimely end. However, you are much older now, and the choice of your companions should be your own. "

" We could t-travel with you until you get settled; help you find your l-lot in life. "

" It would be a fitting last service to Gorion, though we could go first to Nashkel. Khalid and I... look into local concerns, and there are rumors of strange things happening at the mine. No doubt you have heard of the iron shortage? You would do well to help us. It affects everyone, including you. We are to meet the mayor of the town, Berrun Ghastkill. "

" Your company would be welcome, but I don't think that my friend or me would be a great asset to you. Your are both obviously seasoned adventurers, while we were still running errands in Candelkeep two days ago. " answered Jagen. They'd done it! They were at the Friendly Arm and they had found Gorion's friends! As relief, washed over him, he began to feel all the pain of his wounds, all the weariness of his trip from Candelkeep to the inn. It was as if someone had dropped a ton of rocks on his head.

" Well, we'll have time tomorrow to assess your skills, now, you should get some food and some rest. Khalid and I rented an extra room. "

" It's... perfect. Per...fect. " whispered Jagen with a tired smile.

He took a step forward, then with a relieved smile on his face he lost consciousness and collapsed.


	4. Training

Hi, everybody! Sorry for the long delay, but real life didn't let me much time to write lately. I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter, so I hope this one will be good.

Chapter 3: Training

The first thing that Jagen noticed when he awoke, was that he was lying on a soft and comfortable bed, which was a great improvement compared to his last awakening. The second was that he wasn't alone in this bed: Imoen was there, embracing him tightly from behind. It made him smile, usually, he was the one embracing her like that, when she came in his bed to hide from the storms in Candelkeep. Now, he understood, why she did it; he felt strangely safe and warm with her arms around him like that.

" G'morning Jay. " greeted the young aasimar, when she noticed he was awake.

" Good morning Im. How did we end here and where is here, exactly? " answered the half-elf.

" Well, after you passed out like the swooning princesses of Gorion's stories yesterday, Khalid carried you in this room, -y'know, they told us they'd rented an extra room- and Jaheira healed both your wounds and mine, she's a druid, y'know? She's rather stern and bossy, but she's good at what she does let me tell you. I don't have even a single scar! " Imoen raised herself on an elbow, and looked at him anxiously as she finished talking.  
" So, how d'ya feel? "

" I feel great, Im. " answered Jagen with a smile. He squeezed his friend's hand reassuringly... And frowned.  
" Im, where did you find this ring? I'm pretty sure you didn't have a ring yesterday. " he asked, extricating himself from the aasimar's embrace to look at her.

" I, err, found it? Yeah, that's it, I found it just after you passed out, some guy must have lost it. "

" Before, or after you 'accidentally' bumped into him? "

" I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about. Besides, it's time to get up, Jaheira said that you'd need food, when you'd wake up, although I think you need a bath first. " said the aasimar haughtily, pinching her nose.

Jagen grinned and jumped out of the bed; he noticed that he didn't wear his shirt, the druid probably took it off to heal his shoulder, he thought, looking around to find the garment.

" If you're searching for your shirt, Jaheira threw it away. It was too damaged anyway. But Khalid left one of his shirts for ya. It's on the desk. " informed Imoen.

" I'll have to thank them later. " commented Jagen, taking the shirt.

" I'll show ya where's the bathroom. " offered Imoen, " this early, there shouldn't be too much people, I think. "

Getting out of the bed, she took his hand and pulled him after her, toward the bathroom.

Sitting at a small table in the common room, Jaheira and Khalid were waiting for Gorion's young ward to join them. The room was full, as it had been for several weeks now, due to the disturbance caused by the iron shortage and the increased banditry plaguing the Sword Coast. The druid sighed; she'd never been very patient, and the grief and anger caused by the new of Gorion's death didn't especially improve her patience. What were those children doing? It was already almost noon, and she had told to the girl that they were to join her and Khalid here as soon as possible.  
She should perhaps go and bring them here herself, the girl hadn't seemed to be a very mature or responsible person. She had probably forgotten about the rendezvous- by now. Besides, they had already been attacked several times, she'd better make sure that they weren't in danger...

" P-p-patience, dear, they should be here soon. There's n-no reason to worry yet. Jagen has deserved some r-rest after traveling this far wounded as he was. He'll need all of his f-forces if he is to be tested. " said Khalid, taking Jaheira's hand in his.

Jaheira smiled at him, even after all these years, it still surprised her how well he could read her.

" I suppose you're right." she sighed. " It's just...They're so young, Khalid. The simple fact that they get this far alive is a miracle. With Gorion dead...They're under our responsibility now. "

" I know. We won't f-fail them Jaheira. "

The druid was going to answer, when she saw their two new wards walking down the stairs. Imoen spotted Khalid and her almost instantly and pointed them to Jagen. The young half-elf turned toward them, nodded in recognition and the duo quickly made their way to the adventurer's table.

As they approached, Jaheira examined them. They looked well rested, their wounds perfectly healed. The boy was a half-elf like her, a little too thin, with big green eyes, bronze skin and delicate facial features which barely showed his human heritage. Pretty rather than handsome, he could easily pass for a tall gold elf. Khalid's shirt was a little too large for him, though. A lock of black hair was hiding the left side of his face as he smiled fondly at the girl who accompanied him.  
She was shorter than he was, and seemed to still be in her teens, although Jaheira knew that she was almost as old as Jagen.  
She had sparkling gray eyes, pink hair falling loosely on her back and a mischievous smile. She appeared totally human except for the fact that everything about her felt too intense, too pure, too alive, almost glowing. She was, thought Jaheira, like a sunbeam given human form. And very bad habits too, thought the druid as she noticed the girl 'accidentally' bumping into one of the patrons.

" Good morning! How are ya? Sorry to be late, but J-boy here isn't a mornin' person. " declared perkily Imoen once the two youths reached the table.

She let herself fall on a chair and waived to a waitress.

" Good morning. I thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I hope that Imoen's familiarity doesn't bother you, her...enthusiasm can be a little annoying sometimes. " said Jagen, calmly.

" We noticed. " confirmed Jaheira with a light frown in the girl's direction.

" Hey! I resent that." protested the aasimar.

" G-good morning to you too. " answered Khalid warmly, " We are happy to see that you are well. W-we have much to do today. However, I think it would be b-best if we knew more about one another."

Jagen nodded.

" Well, all I know about you is that you are friends of Gorion and competent adventurers. "  
" As you already know, m-my name is Khalid, I am a fighter from Calimshan and this is my w-wife, Jaheira, a druid from Tethyr. We have known y-your father for a long time. We were part of the same circles and Gorion was a mentor as much as a friend. Together, we traveled the Realms for s-several years, doing what good we could. We fought slavers in Amn and Calimshan, Orcs in the north, w-we opposed the Black Network in the Dales. We tried to s-stay in touch with him even when he retired to Candelkeep to raise you, and from time t-to time, he wrote about you two. I think that the time he spent at Candelkeep with you were a-among the happiest years of his life. He was a good friend and a good man. We'll miss him dearly."

" And when we'll get our hands on his murderer... " growled Jaheira.

Jagen locked eyes with the druid and nodded, not trusting himself to talk. She understood. The murderer had to pay. It wouldn't bring Gorion back, it wasn't for any sort of greater good or pretense of justice. It was vengeance.

As they talked, Imoen has ordered food for Jagen and herself, and was now eating with unrestrained enthusiasm.

Breaking the sudden silence she asked:

" Ya talked about something we'd have to do today. What did ya mean? "

Khalid smiled.

" Well, as we t-told you yesterday, we are g-going to Nashkel, to investigate the iron shortage. However it could be dangerous, so we must f-first evaluate your abilities, to know if we can safely bring you with us. So, when you're d-done eating I'll test your talents in battle, and Jaheira will test your a-ability to survive in the wilderness. "

" Oh. I'm not exactly a warrior y'know, so don't expect any sort of miracle. And Jay's never been very good with a blade either. I'm good at sneaking however, and Jay's not bad at blasting things with his magic. Although I'd be better if I tried, of course." informed the aasimar.

" You wish you could. " replied the young half-elf.

" You don't have the looks of a spellcaster. " observed Jaheira.

" I'm not. I'm a warlock. Never could cast a single spell, except from a scroll. All I can do is blasting things, like Immy said, and sometimes deviate projectiles thrown at me. My training in magic was rather basic, so I had time to learn to fight with a staff, a dagger or a spear. "

" We'll see how well you do. " said Jaheira, as she and her husband rose. " Join us in the courtyard as soon as you can. We're going to get some training weapons. Don't be too long. Oh, and Imoen. I want you to give back the purse you took from this merchant when you arrived. I don't care how you do it, but I'll check. "

" Awww! "

Half an hour later, they were standing in the courtyard, Imoen dividing her time between looking sullen and glaring daggers at Jaheira, and 'cheering' for her friend, as he sparred with Khalid. Jagen already had several bruises, was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He hadn't touched the older half-elf even once.

" Jay, watcha doin' ? Move faster, ya lazy boy! Ouch! I bet this hurt... "

" why don't you go help him? " suggested Jaheira, irritated by the aasimar constant babbling.

" That's exactly what I'm doing! He need someone to tell him what to do! "

Jaheira thrust her staff in Imoen's hand.

" It wasn't a suggestion. Go. "

Imoen glared at the druid and for a moment it looked like she would refuse to go... Until she met the steely gaze of Jaheira.  
Sighing, the aasimar approached the duelists as stealthily as possible. Who did she think she was, anyway?  
As Khalid was parrying a blow from Jagen, she struck. The blow was swift, precise. And totally ineffective. Khalid just wasn't there to receive it.  
Suddenly, Imoen found herself between Khalid and Jagen, the older half-elf using her to hinder Jagen's movements, while himself was talented enough not to be hampered by the girl's presence.  
The game lasted like this for five more minutes before Khalid tired of it and knocked their staves from their hands.

" W-well, it wasn't so bad. " commented Khalid.

" Uh. We got our asses kicked and you didn't even break a sweat! "

" W-well as you said yesterday, you were running errands just a few days ago...Of course, you will n-need to practice, but you already have the basics. Once you have a-acquired some experience, you'll be fine. "

" We cannot spare much more time before we have to go to Nashkel, however, so we will train you intensively for a few days, at the end of which you will have to perform some moderately dangerous missions. You can rest for twenty minutes. Then, we will begin with eight hours of sparring, and tonight, we'll sleep in the wilderness. " said Jaheira.

" Please, kill me now... " groaned Imoen.

Seven days of intensive weapon practice and lessons of survival in the wilderness later, Imoen and Jagen stood outside the walls of the Friendly Arm, as Khalid and Jaheira briefed them on their very first quest.

" There are some hobgoblins bandits stalking the woods north of here. Recently they attacked a woman name Joyia and stole her firedancer ring. Your mission is to dispatch the hobgoblins and to get the ring back. Khalid and myself will accompany you to make sure that you aren't killed, but you will be the ones to track down the hobgoblins and engage them in battle. Jagen, you will lead us. Now, let's go. " said the druid.

Jagen nodded and guided the party to the woods. It was now that he would know if all these hours of exhaustive practice had been of any use. Nervous, he began to search for clues of the hobgoblins' presence in the area. So, what did he know of hobgoblins, already? Ah, yes. They were cunning, militaristic goblinoids, well organized and always well armed. They liked ambushes and surprise attacks, and weren't afraid of fighting when outnumbered...Ah, yes. They often wore steel-toed boots and used theirs swords to cut a path in a dense vegetation. So, to find tracks, he had to find either a soft ground or a dense vegetation. The warlock looked around. The grass covering the ground was too thick and elastic. So he had to find.  
Yes! These bushes, there! They'd been cut, and too neatly to be the doing of a beast.  
The young half-elf searched the zone as thoroughly as he could and found a trail. Motioning to the other to be silent he began to follow the tracks. It was exhilarating. The feeling to stalk a prey, to close on it while it was still unaware of being tracked... He took a deep breath. If he wanted to be efficient, he had to keep a clear mind.  
Suddenly he held a hand to signal that he had heard something. Listening more closely, he identified five voices, whose possessors couldn't be more than twenty yards away. He motioned to Khalid and Jaheira that Imoen and himself would attack the enemy's flanks, while the two older half-elves were to attract the goblinoids' attention.  
The druid nodded and the warlock and the rogue disappeared in the woods.

Khalid and Jaheira continued to walk until they could see the hobgoblins standing in a small clearing around a campfire.  
The fighter drew his bow while the druid shot a bullet from her sling to the nearest hobgoblin. The goblinoid howled in pain and fell to his knees. Two of the goblinoids charged the couple, while two others drew bows and began to fire at them.  
Using the tree as cover, the half-elves had a neat advantage over the hobgoblins. One of them fell almost instantly under Khalid's arrows and as the same moment, a blast of raw magic hit one of the hobgoblins archers. As he turned toward where the blast had come, an arrow coming from the opposed position pierced his throat.  
Confused, the remaining archer fired in the general direction of the blast, before being hit by a sling bullet in the face, then by another eldritch blast which killed him.  
The last standing goblinoid had engaged Khalid in melee, demonstrating a surprising talent. However, when Jaheira joined her husband against him, he didn't take long for him to drop dead, his neck broken by the druid's staff.  
When the half-elves looked up at the last goblinoid, he was lying dead, an arrow sticking out of his right eye.  
Jagen, looking disgusted, was already searching the corpse of the other archer, Imoen by his side.

" I found the ring, I think. " he called.

Jaheira nodded to him.

" It wasn't too bad for a first time. Two or three quests like this one, and you should be ready to come to Nashkel with us. " smiled the druid. " Welcome to the Life. " 


	5. Kicking the butt of Evil!

Chapter 4: Kicking the butt of Evil!

The big Easterner shifted uneasily in his splint mail, as his gaze ran over the coming and going around him. He knew that he would find those he searched for, his companion had told him so, and he was always right. This town was in troubles, the number of soldier in the streets said so, and a town in troubles, invariably attracted adventurers. So he watched and waited.

They would come.

" Jay, I want a horse. "

" I know Immy. You're repeating the same thing since we left the Friendly Arm. And it's still no. "

" Aw! But why? " moaned the young rogue.

" Must I really repeat it? First we don't have enough money to buy even one horse, second, you can't ride a horse and neither can I. "

" I could have found horses you know. And Khalid or Jaheira could teach us how to ride them. "

" Dare I ask how you would procure these horses you're talking about, Imoen? " interrupted Jaheira, her steely gaze fixed on the aasimar who squirmed uncomfortably.

" Uh, I'd make puppy eyes to a merchant? "

The druid only rolled her eyes at Imoen, trying to hide an amused smile, as she heard Khalid chuckles softly ahead. Despite her sticky fingers, she'd grown quite fond of the young aasimar in the few days they' been traveling together. The girl was bright, kind and remarkably perky and without her firm belief that everything she could steal without being caught rightfully belonged to her, she would be more than adorable. Jagen now, was something else entirely. The half-elf was a natural leader, Jaheira had seen it at once. He was also very intelligent even if he didn't have the erratic genius of Imoen, and from what she observed he could be kind and compassionate especially with Imoen. She'd wondered several times about the exact nature of their relationship, but had kept her interrogations for herself... For now. However, Jagen comportment changed radically in stressful situation, when he was afraid or angered. There was something dead in his eyes in these moments, something cold and sadistic that made the druid's heart chill. They had been attacked several times on their way to Nashkel, twice by hobgoblins, once by kobolds and once by humans bandits. The druid had numerous occasions to observe her new ward fighting. He was too good at it for such a novice. He fought with a methodical talent and a deliberate cruelty frightening to observe. Jaheira had a hard time to reconcile the image of the one who had been so sincerely saddened by the lonely corpse of a young halfling on the road with the ruthless killer who blasted the head of one of the bandits off a few minutes later. So lost was she in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the huge bald man who stepped in front of them, a hamster in his hand pointed toward them.

" I agree, Boo, they look to be friendly. Greetings, we are Minsc and Boo. We have traveled far to explore this land, but now my charge Dynaheir has been taken from us. 'Twas gnolls, and once we have tracked them I will beat some sense into their heads until they release her. Accompany us and bards will sing the deeds of Minsc and Boo... And friends. "

Blinking, Jaheira stared blankly at the big man. Was it some kind of bad joke?

" Ooh! A fair maiden in distress! We gotta do it Jay, it's so classic! " instantly intervened the rogue, clapping and bouncing.

" Nice to meet you Minsc. I'm Jagen and this is Imoen. My two friends here are Khalid and Jaheira. If they agree, I would gladly help you to save your charge. "

" I-I wouldn't refuse m-my help to anyone in such dire n-need. I would gladly offer my help to you, friend. " answered Khalid.

Everybody looked at Jaheira expectantly. She, looked at Minsc. The big man was young, just a few years older than Jagen and didn't seem to have any ill intent; his accent and manner were those of a foreigner, easterner most likely. He hadn't the hardened gaze of the professional killer and besides, what sort of assassin traveled with a hamster anyway?

" I suppose we can take care of Nashkel's problem later. " she said.

Jagen turned to Minsc and nodded.

" We will come with you. "

" Take heart fellow adventurers, for you have curried the favor of Boo, the only miniature giant space hamster in the Realms! My friend and companion ever since my h-h-head wound, he will lead us to victory! Onward to the Gnoll Stronghold in the west! Tarry not! We must go soon! "

The companions exchanged puzzled glances with one another. What did they just get themselves into?

A few hours later, they were crossing the hills west of Nashkel, guided by Minsc. The big man was surprisingly good company and he got along with Imoen as if they'd know each other all their lives.

" So, do ya think he could talk to me too? " asked the young aasimar while petting the little rodent.

" I don't know. Boo speaks often, but only Minsc seems to understand what he is saying, when he does. I think that's why

Dynaheir does not like when we're talking together. She looks at Boo strangely and it makes him nervous. " answered the big man, smiling to the girl.

Khalid listened distractedly at their discussion, more intent on scanning the landscape for ambushes. One couldn't be too careful in those troubled times. He was the first to spot the graceful female form running toward them. The half-elf warrior's hand instantly dropped to the handle of one of his two swords, but he didn't draw the weapon. As the woman approached he could see her more clearly...

" A dryad! " he exclaimed.

" This is most unusual, " remarked Jaheira, " these creatures cannot survive long far from their trees. I wonder what bring her here. "

" I bet all ya want that she needs help too. " grinned Imoen.

" How would you know that? " asked a puzzled Minsc.

" Please, kind spirits, a wondrous oak is in peril. It is about to be attacked by two who would defile the majesty of nature.

They have avoided my charms, and must be stopped before irreparable harm is done. Would you heed my plea? "

" Told ya! " whispered Imoen to Minsc.

" Of course, we'll help you. " said Jaheira whose tone let no place for argument.

Jagen and Khalid just nodded.

" I thank you, for although they seem dim of wit, they still could do much damage. This way. " said the fey, leading the way.

A few minutes later, the dryad pointed to two men walking in circle around one of the biggest oak Khalid has ever seen.

" It's beautiful... " he heard Jaheira whispers reverently.

He smiled at her words. He often marveled that in spite of all the suffering she had endured, all the anger that burned inside her, she was still able to feel this kind of wonderment for anything at all. He treasured this shard of purity and innocence inside her more than almost anything.

His gaze never left her when she approached the two men and asked them to leave the tree alone, he could never tire of seeing this fire, this passion that animated her, burning of a fire as hot and powerful as her anger but so much purer, so much nobler. She was divine. Still, he didn't forget the situation they were in and although his eyes never left Jaheira he listened closely to the men voices, ready to act at the least aggressive inflexion in their voices of the least suspect shifting of their feet.

" We think dis here's a magic tree, cuz its all alone up here and so big. Probably got gnomes and pixies or sumthin' in it, so we're gonna bust it down and take any treasure! Ain't that right Krumm? You wanna help? It's a big tree probably got enough gold fer alluh us! " the first man was saying.

" I think you didn't understand clearly what I said. There is nothing for you here, human. Leave now, or suffer the consequences of your lack of respect toward Nature! " growled the druid.

" ... Well if yer not gonna help, I'm not let you sit and watch us do it! yous were probably gonna rob us when we're done, weren't cha? me an Krumm don't cotton to bandits one bit! Do we Krumm? " answered the man.

He lifted his axe, ready to strike... And his arm fell off, still clutching the weapon, neatly severed at the elbow. The man stared stupidly at his stump for two second then he howled in pain and fell to his knee clutching his stump, while the other man,roaring, charged Imoen only to be stopped by the ham-sized fist of Minsc in his jaw. The man flew two yards backwards and didn't get up.

" You should have listened. " sighed Jaheira impatiently, kneeling by the man who had attacked her. She whispered an incantation and the wound stopped bleeding instantly. She then took the woodcutter by his shin, looked him right in the eyes and said:

" It's the last time I ask. Take your friend and leave. Now. If you don't, I will really get angry. "

Sobbing, the man nodded, stood up and stumbled to his friend. He shook him awake and after a quick argument and some fearful looks in Jaheira's direction, the two men left as swiftly as they could. The dryad was beaming. She hugged each of them tightly, making Minsc, Imoen and Jagen blush a deep red.

" Thanks be to you! Here is a potion that might help you on your journeys. " said the fey, handing a vial to Jaheira.

Then, before they could react, she stepped into the oak and disappeared.

" Sh-shall we go? " asked Khalid to the others.

The others nodded to him and they resumed their travel. As they walked, Imoen fell back to the rear of the party, to walk by the warlock's side.

" Wow, " commented Imoen, "I'm never waving anything sharp around Jaheira when Khalid's in the same town as us. "

" That was a very bad joke, Im. " said Jagen, grinning. " Did it shock you? "

" That? no. I mean, I saw the head of this bandit actually explodes when ya blasted him just a few hours ago. So what's a little arm cut off cleanly. At least I didn't get any brain on my shirt this time. "

" I already told you I was sorry for that. "

" That won't get me my shirt back. "

" It really bother you, uh? " sighed Jagen, looking Imoen in the eyes.

" Yeah. I guess it does. I mean, the scene was already bad, but the worst thing, that was this look on your face when ya did it. Ya didn't feel anything when this man died, Jay. It was more shocking than anything I saw since Gorion's death. Jay, what's happening to ya? "

" They attacked us. What would you have me feel? Guilt? Pity? They would have killed us,if we hadn't killed them first. They would have killed you! Am I supposed to feel sorry for them? Why? "

" Because we are not like them. We don't kill people casually, for money or pleasure, without a thought for the lives we destroy, however corrupt they might be. We are better than that, Jay. I know you are. "

Jagen didn't answer immediately.

" I'm sorry, Imoen. I understand what you mean. You do know that I felt like that too once. But, now... I can't. I just can't. Not anymore. It's like that part of me is dead. And when I kill, all I can feel is the cold of the grave where my heart should beat. "

" Oh, Jay! "

Before he knew it, Imoen hugged him as tight as she could. He felt the warm drop of her tears on his skin and it felt like as many stabs in his heart.

" Im, why are you crying? " he asked, not knowing what to do. It was disconcerting. Before he had always known what to do with her, as she had always known what to do with him. It seemed that event that had changed.

" Because, now, I know you can't. " she replied.

After a few moments, she released him.

" I am still here, " she said, pressing her slim hand on his chest, " as you're still here. " she took one of his hand and pressed it against her heart. " Even if it has changed a little. "

" You are still here. You will always be here. " he answered, covering the hand on his chest with his.

" Then it's not dead. Just a little numb, just a little cold. We just need to warm it a lil' bit. "

Jagen smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

" We should catch up with the other before we can't see them. They didn't even slow to wait on us! "

It took them again two hours of travel before they reached the Gnoll's Stronghold. As they crossed the wooden bridge giving access to the stronghold, a pair of ogrillons threatened them, trying to extort gold from them, only to be cut down by an impatient Minsc.

The big berserker wanted his charge free and safe and it wanted it now, so the call for carefulness from Khalid went totally unheard. The big man didn't try to be subtle. He charged right before him, slicing in anything stupid enough to get in his way, followed by the half-elf warrior who protected the others while Jaheira's bullets, Imoen's arrows and Jagen's blasts quickly felled the gnolls trying to attack the raging berserker from behind or from the sides.

It wasn't so much a battle as a slaughter. Limbs, heads and less identifiable body parts flew in all the directions as Minsc hacked his way through the gnolls, and the same fate waited those foolish enough to try to force the wall created by Khalid's blades to protect the three others. However, there were only four of them and the number of gnolls didn't seem to diminish in the slightest.

Minsc's numerous wounds began to slow him down, his rage given energy spent. The situation didn't look good for the adventurers and both the gnolls and them knew it.

And then Jaheira began to cast her spells. As Khalid heard the words she vocalized he instantly understood her intentions. With a bloody sword, he pointed the largest group of gnolls to Imoen and Jagen.

" Shoot at their flanks! Push them toward Minsc! We need to have them as close to one another as possible! "

" But he won't be able to contain them all! " protested Imoen.

" He won't have to! Just don't let them encircle him! " screamed the warrior as he chopped the head of a monster off. Using his momentum, he spun on his heels, dodging a halberd thrust and stuck his first sword in the groin of another gnoll while his other blade parried a blow destined to Jaheira.

The two young adventurers shared a look and obeyed. Imoen shot as quickly as she could, directing on the right flank of a group of at least a score of creatures, while Jagen blasted their left flank, his beams of eldritch energy bouncing from gnoll to gnoll, the two of them forcing the monsters to launch a frontal assault on the big ranger, no more than three at a time.

Minsc held his ground, ducking under a blow which should have beheaded him, he deviated with his sword a halberd meant from his chest, which ended in one of the gnoll's, and punched the surprised attacker in the throat. Two successful hit bounced off his armor, but a third slipped under his defense and he gained a new wound to the right thigh. Roaring in outrage he stabbed the offending gnoll in the belly, spilling his guts and pinning him to the ground, and letting go of his sword he grabbed two other monster by their necks and slammed their heads against each other, before retrieving his blade just in time to parry a blow to the head, laughing in defiance.

Jaheira's casting ended. Roots sprang from the stony ground, moving like as many wooden tentacles, searching, groping around, and grasping all they could, entangling anyone not fast enough to avoid them, the first roots growing just a few inches before Minsc.

The berserker laughed and began to eliminate the gnoll entangled at the edge of the spell.

" Jagen! " called Jaheira, " blast the gnoll caught in the center of the spell area! "

The warlock didn't bother to answer. The feeling of the magic flowing through him was too intense, almost addictive, as he unleashed beam after beam of eldritch power. The eerie blasts of raw magic damaged the mind as well as the flesh of its victims, making them howl in maddened terror when hit by the baleful energy.

Each of his blast felled at least a gnoll, sometimes as much as three. Before Jaheira's spell ended, they were all dead. Exhausted, the warlock fell on his knees, panting and magical energy crackling across his skin, along his arms, in his hair.

A few seconds later, Imoen came to his side and slid an arm across his shoulders.

" Ya okay? I've never seen ya channel this much power before. "

" I just need...to rest a little... to keep the magic...inside. "

" 'kay. "

As Imoen finished to talk, they heard Minsc roaring in delighted joy.

" DYNAHEIR! "

Looking behind them, the two youths saw the ranger helping a dark skinned woman out of a large hole in the ground. Imoen felt Jagen tense in her arms. Looking at him she saw him stare at the woman with a fascinated look on his face. The rogue grinned: she'd seen that look before.

She followed her friend's gaze and looked more closely at the woman they came to rescue as she talked to Jaheira and Khalid.

She was dirty, obviously tired and weakened by days of captivity but even in this state she managed to be stunningly beautiful, moving with regal grace and confidence as she approached them, followed by a visibly overjoyed Minsc.

" Hi! I'm Imoen and this is Jay! Nice to meetcha at last! Minsc told us so much about ya, I was getting impatient to see his famous witch! "

" I am much pleased to meet thee Imoen. It is good to meet someone so friendly after all this time in the foul care of these beasts. " replied Dynaheir curtly.

She then looked at Jagen.

" I thank thee for saving me. 'Twas courageous to follow the likes of Minsc into battle, if a touch foolish. I have naught to offer thee in return, save my services in battle. Mayhaps I could travel with thee awhile,and an opportunity may arise for repayment of mine debt. Minsc is... well... Minsc, but he has a strong sword arm, whilst I am practiced in the arts magica. Shall we join? "

" I-I would be honored by your company, my lady. " answered Jagen, a touch breathlessly, thought Imoen. She grinned at this.

At least he had a good taste. She would know, they always had the same, tastes. Well, it was perhaps what he needed to warm up a bit. 


End file.
